kpopfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Kim Tae Yeon
Taeyeon (태연) es una cantante surcoreana. En 2017, debutó como miembro de Girls' Generation. Desde entonces, ha ganado popularidad en su país natal. También es parte de las subunidades Girls' Generation-TTS (2012) y Girls' Generation-Oh!GG (2018) y el proyecto SM the Ballad. A parte de sus actividades con Girls' Generation, ella ha grabado bandas sonoras para series de televisión y películas. En 2015, debutó como solista con el miniálbum I. Carrera 1989-2007: Inicios de vida y debut Taeyeon nació el 8 de marzo de 1989 en Jeonju, Jeolla del Norte, Corea del Sur.K-Pop Now!: The Korean Music RevolutionReview: I by Taeyeon Desde temprana edad, ella soñaba con ser cantante.TaeTiSeo shares hidden stories of pre-debut time En sexto grado, Taeyeon llevó a su padre a la SM Academy, donde comenzó con sus clases de canto. En ese momento, su padre no apoyó la idea de que comenzara a trabajar en la industria musical, pero el director de la escuela estaba listo para darle una oportunidad a Taeyeon después de reconocer su voz "pura".[기사 ☆☆들아부탁해! SM아카데미 '이솔림대표' 인터뷰 (2)] Taeyeon llama a BoA, Whitney Houston y Utada Hikara como sus inspiraciones.태연 “보아선배 보고 가수 꿈 키웠다”태연의 '라디오로 틀고 싶은 노래들' Durante tres años, The One fue su entrenador vocal. Para demostrar el potencial de Taeyeon, él la invitó a participar en su canción "You Bring Me Joy".Noted power vocalist The One to perform at Pechanga this weekend더원 “태연, 나이어려 아이돌…실력은 그 이상” (인터뷰) En 2004, Taeyeon fue la ganadora del SM Youth Best Competition y firmó un contrato con SM Entertainment. En 2007, debutó como miembro de Girls' Generation, asumiendo el papel de líder y vocalista principal.Schools for stardom groom pop wannabes소녀시대 태연 “연습생 시절 도망 데뷔 못 할뻔 했다”title=Girls' Generation Making Its American Dream Come True 2008-2011: Bandas sonoras, musicales y apariciones televisivas Además de sus actividades con Girls' Generation, Taeyeon persiguió una carrera en solitario. Participó en la canción "7989", un dúo con Kangta, el cual se incluyó en el disco Enernity del antes mencionado.소녀시대 "이승철 선배의 '소녀시대' 불렀어요" Su popularidad comenzó a aumentar después de grabar bandas sonoras de las series: Hon Gil Don (2008) y Beethoven Virus (2009).Taeyeon’s Singing vs Taeyeon’s Appearance, What is Your Choice? Como resultado, las canciones se volvieron más populares que los proyectos para las cuales estaban destinados.[Oh!쎈 초점 '무슨 스토리였지?'..드라마보다 더 뜬 OST 7] Por ejemplo, "If" de Hon Gil Don, obtuvo un premio en los Golden Disk Awards.태연-FT아일랜드-손호영-동방신기, 인기상 수상 Durante este período, también grabó la canción "It´s Love" con su compañera Sunny para el drama, Return To Earth (2009). En 2009 y 2010, Taeyeon fue locutora de radio y participó en musicales. Ella interpretó el papel principal de The Midnight Sun (2010), que es una adaptación de la novela japonesa de del mismo nombre.Girls’ Generation singer makes theatrical debut"Taeyeon and "Midnight Sun" Musical" 2012-2015: Girls' Generation-TTS y debut como solista : Artículo principal: Girls' Generation-TTS y SM the Ballad. En marzo de 2012, prestó su voz para la banda sonora "Missing You Like Crazy" del drama King of Two Hearts.»Taeyeon’s OST for ‘The King 2Hearts’ to be Revealed on March 28 La canción se ubicó en buenos puestos de listas musicales.2012년 14주차 Digital ChartKorea K-Pop Hot 100 En los Seoul Drama Awards, la canción recibió el premio como "OST del año".title=‘더킹-미치게보고싶은’ 주제가상 수상 태연 파워(서울드라마어워즈) Más tarde, lanzó la canción "Closer", grabada para la serie de televisión Beautiful for You.2012년 37주차 Digital ChartKorea K-Pop Hot 100 En abril, se formó la subunidad Girls' Generation-TTS, integrado por Taeyeon y sus compañeras, Tiffany y Seohyun. Su álbum debut, Twinkle, se convirtió en el disco más vendido del año en Corea.TaeTiSeo to drop EP ‘Holler’ next weekTaetiseo to Conclude Promotions on June 3; Will Be First 4 Time Triple Crown Winner as Unit-2012년 Album Chart Más tarde lanzaron dos miniálbumes más: Holler (2014) y Dear Santa (2015).Girls' Generation-TTS on Why New 'Holler' EP Represents Their 'Mind, Body and Soul'Girls' Generation-TTS to release Christmas album En enero de 2013, Taeyeon y Tiffany grabaron el dueto "Lost In Love", el cual se incluyó en I Got a Boy, álbum de Girls' Generation.Girls' Generation, 'I Got A Boy': Track-By-Track Review Dos meses después, lanzó la canción "And One" para el drama That Winter, the Wind Blows.‘Wind Blows’ features melancholy tracks by Girls’ Generation, H.O.T, Super Junior En julio, cantó para la canción "Bye", grabada para la película Mr.Go. SNSD′s Taeyeon to Sing for ′Mr. Go′ Un año después, se unió al proyecto SM the Ballad y participó en la grabación del segundo miniálbum, Breathe.SM group to release sophomore album ‘Breath’ next week El single principal, "Breathe", grabado con Jonghyun, fue un éxito en las listas musicales coreanas.2014년 08주차 Digital CharyKorea K-Pop Hot 100 En enero de 2015, recibió una oferta personal de Amber de f(x) para participar en "Shake That Bass" de su álbum debut Beautiful.f(x)’s Amber Says SNSD’s Taeyeon is Good Unnie Who Gives Her Advice Tiempo después, se reveló que Taeyeon había comenzado a trabajar en su álbum debut en el otoño de 2014, creyendo que había llegado el "momento adecuado". Anteriormente, tenía miedo de no estar preparada para un debut como solista, pero su carrera de ocho años era una buena base para estar "bien preparada".Yu Huiyeol's Sketchbook 유희열의 스케치북: Taeyeon, Kim Johan, Winner (2016.03.04)TAEYEON 'I-컨택' El 7 de octubre de 2015, se lanzó su álbum debut, I.Girls' Generation's Taeyeon Is Its First Member to Go Solo & First to Hit No. 1: Check Out the Stunning 'I' El álbum fue un éxito en las listas, y también se convirtió en el decimosexto álbum más vendido del año en Corea.2015년 10월 Album Chart2015년 Album ChartWorld Albums (October 24, 2015) El single, en el cual participó Verbal Jint, debutó en el primer puesto de Gaon Digital Chart y vendió más de un millón de copias.2015년 42주차 Digital Chart2015년 Download Chart Para promocionar su debut, Taeyeon realizó una serie de conciertos llamados Taeyeon's Very Special Day.SNSD Taeyeon to hold solo concert Su reality show titulado Taeng9Cam fue el más popular en Corea en ese año.2015년 최고의 아이돌 프로그램 1위 소녀시대 '채널소시' En los Mnet Asian Music Awards y Golden Disk Awards ganó los premios como "Mejor artista femenina".Big Bang, EXO collect 4 trophies each at MAMA'골든디스크' 대상 영예 '빅뱅' 3관왕 '태연' 2016-actualidad: Primer álbum de estudio y debut en Oh!GG En febrero de 2016, SM Entertainment lanzó el single "Rain" como apertura del proyecto SM Station.Taeyeon‘s ’Rain‘ tops major charts2016년 06주차 Digital Chart2016년 Download Chart Unos meses más tarde, Taeyeon y Kyuhyun se convirtieron en modelos para la marca Jeju Samdasoo, y ella grabó la canción "The Blue Night of Jeju Island".Taeyeon pushes Block B off top spot Cuatro meses después lanzó Why, su segundo miniálbum, el cual tuvo críticas generalmente positivas.Entertainment firm finds future in Culture Technologytitle=TAEYEON IS SET TO OWN SUMMER WITH 'WHY': WATCH THE K-POP STAR'S SOLO VIDEO Realizó una serie de conciertos titulados Butterfly Kiss, convirtiéndose así en la primera integrante de su grupo en hacerlo.Taeyeon of Girls' Generation sets milestone for S. Korean girl group singers A un mes de terminar el año, el single "11:11" fue lanzado.20 Best K-Pop Songs of 2016: Critic's Picks El primer álbum de estudio de Taeyeon, My Voice, el cual llevó más de un año de desarrollo, se lanzó el 28 de febrero de 2017, acompañado de "Fine".[V Report Taeyeon talks about making of ‘My Voice’] Taeyeon Is 'Fine' With First Solo LP 'My Voice' Discografía Filmografía Películas Reality shows Curiosidades * Tiene un hermano mayor (Ji-woong) y una hermana menor (Ha-yeon).SNSD Taeyeon’s biological brother sends a message of encouragement, “I trust in you 200%”Younger Sister Of Girls' Generation's Taeyeon Signs On As Trainee With SM Entertainment ** Su hermana es aprendiz de SM Entertainment. * Es dueña de dos perros, uno llamado ZeroFans Bawa 'Annabelle' Ke Konser, Begini Reaksi Kocak Tae Yeon y el otro Ginger.Police addresses rumors about Taeyeon's dog's involvement in her car accident * Aprendió a tocar la guitarra durante su participación en The Midnight Sun (2010). Referencias en:Taeyeon Categoría:Nacidos en 1989 Categoría:Mujeres Categoría:Cantantes surcoreanos Categoría:Cantantes en coreano Categoría:Cantantes en japonés Categoría:Miembros de Girls' Generation Categoría:Miembros de Girls' Generation-Oh!GG Categoría:Artistas de SM Entertainment Categoría:Cantantes de apellido Kim